<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Spiders Aren't Kinky Jared by i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762330">Spiders Aren't Kinky Jared</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics'>i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek &amp; Paul/Levenson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:22:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22762330</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics/pseuds/i_can_get_extra_with_my_fics</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Jared discover a new type of spider.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jared Kleinman &amp; Connor Murphy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Spiders Aren't Kinky Jared</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The fact that this scientific discovery had to be done with the most annoying co-worker Connor has ever had, was severely ticking him off.</p><p>"Ok so, if the scientific name is "Pholocidae" then what's it's street name?" Connor asked said annoying co-worker. His name was Jared Klienman although, most of the office jist called him kinky Klienman.</p><p>"Umm... what about Long Legs?"</p><p>"Connor that's not kinky enough. What about Daddy Long Legs"</p><p>Connor was over this at this point "Whatever. I don't care. I'm going home. Fuck you Jared."</p><p>"KiNkY "</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was really dumb</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>